mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Sunshine
|genre = Platform game |modes = Single player |ratings = ESBR: Everyone |platform = Nintendo GameCube }} Super Mario Sunshine is a 3D-Platform game developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo GameCube and is the sequel of Super Mario 64. It was released in North America on August 25, 2002, Japan on July 19, 2002, and in Europe on October 4, 2002. Story Mario and Peach go on to vacation to the fabulous Isle Delfino. As they arrive, they find that it is covered in Graffiti. All of the areas are covered in some magic graffiti that creates dangerous monsters. Mario is prosecuted as the culprit. He is then set out to clean up every acre of Delfino Island, with the help of FLUDD, a device created by Professor E. Gadd. Mario uses FLUDD to clean up the messes Shadow Mario makes. Shadow Mario turns out to be Bowser Jr. in disguise. He takes Peach away to Mt. Corona. Mario makes his way to Mt. Corona, while cleaning all of Delfino Island. He then goes into Mt. Corona to find out this another one of Bowser's diabolical plots to get Princess Peach. Mario defeats Bowser in a hot tub. It shatters and they all fall. FLUDD becomes damaged, but is fixed up. Mario and Peach continue their vacation. As to the where abouts of Baby Bowser and Bowser, they are on a small island away from Delfino Plaza. The main goal in this game is to capture all of the shine sprites and clean up the graffiti left by Baby Bowser a.k.a Shadow Mario. Gameplay Super Mario Sunshine is the first game where Mario extensively uses an accessory to complete his mission. FLUDD features spray and hovering capabilities when it is first acquired; other nozzles can be unlocked to extend FLUDD's functionality, such as the "Rocket Nozzle" which propels Mario high into the air, and the "Turbo Nozzle" that lets Mario sprint on land and water, as well as break down wooden doors. The game contains a number of independent levels, which can be reached from Delfino Square. Gameplay is based around collecting Shine Sprites by completing various tasks in the levels and over world, very similar to Super Mario 64, but with Shine Sprites instead of Power Stars. There are 120 Shine Sprites in the game, and 240 Blue Coins. There are two Shine Sprites at the airstrip, sixteen in the plaza, and ten in each of the seven other areas. Including the plaza there are eight Sprites for collecting 100 Coins. There are thirty Blue Coins in each of the seven areas, making 210, in the plaza there are nineteen, one in the Airstrip, and ten in Corona Mountain, making 240 altogether. Ten Blue Coins each can be traded for one Shine Sprite at the Blue Coin Shop, making another twenty-four Shine Sprites through the Blue Coins. At first, each level features one task which may be completed to acquire a Shine Sprite. The player is then returned to Delfino Plaza and a new task is unlocked on the level they just played. Each level consists of up to ten of these tasks, which may be played again at will once they are completed. Once the player has collected enough Shines in total, a new level is available at Delfino Plaza, either by the acquisition of a new ability or some plot-related event, such as Shadow Mario appearing in the Plaza. Gameplay proceeds in this fashion until all of the Shadow Mario's related missions are completed (the 7th mission of each level), which unlocks Corona Mountain, containing the final boss. As the total number of Shine Sprites available at any given point is greater than the number of Shine Sprites needed to unlock the next level, the player may choose which tasks they want to attempt. Mario can also ride Yoshis in this game. Yoshis can be used to eat certain insects and birds to produce Gold, Blue, or Red coins, and even Shine Sprites in a few cases. Yoshis can also eat fruit and squirt the juice of the color of that fruit, just like FLUDD sprays water. This juice can be used to dissolve certain kinds of pulsating goop acting as obstacles, as well as to briefly transform enemies into platforms for Mario to step on. The color of the Yoshi, as well as the effect of its juice, depends on the type of fruit last eaten. Locations *Delfino Airstrip *Delfino Plaza *Bianco Hills *Ricco Harbor *Gelato Beach *Pinna Park *Sirena Beach *Noki Bay *Pianta Village *Corona Mountain Quotes Policeman: Go straight that way. You can't miss the mess, pal. It's your job to clean up all that ugliness. Just remember -- we're watching you, pal. We'll know if you start slacking off! Bowser Jr.: This is my magic brush. When I draw with this all my wishes comes true! A strange old man in a white coat gave it to me. Fludd: A strange old man...in a white coat? Bowser: Bwa ha ha! The water's great! Eh, Junior? Bowser Jr.: Sure is, papa! Come on in, Mama Peach! Princess Peach: at the disgusting green water Um, I think not. Trivia *''Super Mario Sunshine'' is the first Mario game to have extensive character voice acting and currently the only one. * This is the first Mario game to feature Bowser Jr. and Toadsworth. * This is the only game to date in which Mario wears a short sleeved shirt. es:Super Mario Sunshine it:Super_Mario_Sunshine ja:スーパーマリオサンシャイン de:Super Mario Sunshine Category:Games Category:Super Mario series Category:GameCube games